


A Shiver

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Relationship origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necessity won out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shiver

Watson kept Holmes fixed in his sights as the man ran a few paces ahead of Watson on the rooftop. Their query was only a thief, not a killer, but he'd sliced Holmes with a knife a while back when Holmes had tried to corner him before Watson had caught up. Holmes had signaled him to move on, after pausing for a while to give their man time to think he'd lost them.

Holmes stopped quietly, throwing out an arm and motioning for Watson to do the same. Watson paused beside him, noting how Holmes' other hand came up to rest on where he was wounded in the chest. Job or not, the wound was bothering him. Watson only hoped that Holmes would have the sense to head home if it got too bad.

He watched as Holmes signaled them to drop into the darkness of a space between their building and the one next door. Watson looked out into the clearing of the square before them--their man was looking into a window, checking behind him, and then heading onwards at a leisurely pace.

Wordlessly, Holmes made the drop down and barely disturbed anything on the ground below. Watson moved to follow, but landed unsteadily, kicking over a basket and stumbling backward into Holmes, who was unable to keep from crying out as Watson's shoulder blade pegged him in his wounded chest. Watson flinched, knowing their cover would've been given away.

Watson froze, looking up to see the man raise his head and turn towards them, starting to walk over. Hoping they could hide, Watson made to move away from Holmes and off his injury, but found one of Holmes' strong arms wrapped around his chest, keeping him still. Holmes breathing caught in his cheat and he was tense against Watson.

"Not a sound," Holmes breathed into Watson's ear. Watson felt gooseflesh spring up on his arms and the back of his neck, and hoped that Holmes would take his tremor for the anticipation of danger coming at them with a knife.

Holmes had his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his breathing more steady and silent. Watson tried to be still as the man came to the opening of the alleyway and peered in. He squinted at the darkness and his eyes passed over them a few times, but saw nothing, turning away and departing with the same steady pace as before. Holmes and Watson waited for some time before moving.

Watson let out a breath and stood gently; Holmes groaned softly as Watson's weight was off him.

"You are the worst person I know," Watson said, feeling out of breath with laughter and adrenaline.

Holmes smiled, and he stood up straighter, hand to his chest again. "Who was it that fell on me, Watson?" He smirked and looked into the square. "I think it's time we went home. Alone, I would be foolish enough to continue this. But you, I feel, would be smart enough to tell me it's useless right now."

Watson stepped closer to Holmes, undoing the buttons on his friend's waistcoat, pressing his fingertips to the long cut, checking the bleeding. "We can get him another day," he murmured. Holmes let out a quiet breath, blinking. His clear grey eyes met Watson's and in that moment, Watson knew he couldn't do anything else.

He dipped forward, pressing his lips to Holmes', feeling the man's mouth twitch against is mustache and grinned. His brain gradually became less muddled, enough for him to realize that he was kissing his friend--his male friend--in an alleyway.

But in that same moment, Watson realized Holmes was kissing him back with just as much intensity.

They soon slowly broke apart and Holmes flashed Watson a bright grin. "Home, John."

Watson grinned back and followed Holmes toward Baker Street.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading kid lit by day and ACD Holmes fic by night. This came out of regret of not posting here enough (I promise I'll get back to Sherlock at Hogwarts [even if it doesn't get so many view i miss working on it]).


End file.
